This invention relates to a sound powered headset having a pair of earphone assemblies containing known devices for converting electrical impulses to sound waves, and a microphone assembly containing a similar device for converting sound waves to electrical impulses.
Headsets of this type are well known and widely used in a variety of applications, including military and industrial communication systems.
The earphone assemblies are easily and comfortably retained on a user's head by employing a curved resilient headband. However, because of its size and weight, the microphone assembly has presented mounting problems. In some cases, the microphone assembly has been supported on an arm extending upwardly from a chest plate. This arrangement has proved to be both uncomfortable and bothersome since the chest plate is worn separately from the headset and is attached to the user's body by belts, straps or the like. In other cases, the microphone assembly has been strapped directly to the user's face. Here again, however, this arrangement has proved to be uncomfortable and bothersome, particularly where there is a need to frequently remove the microphone assembly in order to communicate with normal voice contact. In still other cases, the microphone assembly has been mounted on one of the earphone assemblies, with a voice tube being used to convey sound waves from the user's mouth. While this arrangement is less bothersome and more comfortable than those previously discussed, the quality of transmission is impaired somewhat due to the remote positioning of the microphone assembly in relation to the user's mouth.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a sound powered headset with an integrally connected microphone assembly which is adjustably supported in front of and in spaced relationship relative to the user's mouth.